Fated Destiny
by E. Sandra Marie
Summary: The Quileute legends brought the Uley and Black pack together. Fate brought them their soul mates. Shape-shifters x OCs.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._ The characters Maya Chase and Alex Martin are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sun was setting over the ocean, casting a red-orange glow on the dark blue ocean water. The sky was a beautiful shade of pinkish orange. An ocean breeze rippled across the shore. It was nearing the early evening and many of the beach-goers were packing up, ready to call it a day.

A lone figure sat on the beach. Her legs bent up, allowing her to rest her arms on her knees. The breeze made her long black hair sway slightly. She seemed lost in her own world, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her eyes gazed at the ocean before her, but her mind was elsewhere.

The thought process is such a funny thing. When the sun first started to set, the girl sat and admired its beauty. The sun's reflection on the water soon had her admiring the way the waves gently rolled in and came rushing at the shore. The sun and waves were the beginning of her thoughts. Soon it drifted to her realizing that this was the last time she'd be enjoying this view. It'd be the last time she'll bask in the warm San Diego sun. That single thought sent her mood spiraling down as she thought of the next day. The following day, she'd no longer be in Sunny San Diego, her home for the past three years. No, instead, she'd be back in her old hometown of Forks, Washington. Actually, since she was going to stay with her grandma who lived on the Quileute reservation, she was going to be in La Push, Washington.

Her train of thought didn't end there. The work 'Forks' was enough to open up the memories she kept stowed away in the back of her mind. Forks was where she was born and raised. Her mother was a Quileute beauty who fell in love with salesman traveling through. He was just as smitten and took up residence in Forks, where they eventually married and lived. A few years later they had their first and only child: Maya Noelle Chase.

Maya sighed as she thought about her parents. A feeling of loneliness overcame her. She was alone. Her parents were both gone from the world, first her father and most recently, her mother. Now, the only family she had left was her grandma who she never grew close with. Maya always suspected that her grandma never approved of her parents' marriage. Maybe it was the fact that her father was not in any way part Quileute or it could have been the fact that her mother was quick to leave the reservation to be with a non-Quileute man. Either way, it resulted in her seeing her grandma only a few times a year even though she lived half an hour away.

A series of beeps and tones jolted her out of her thoughts. She pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and saw that it was Alex, her closest friend. Their moms became best friends and after Maya's mother passed, they took her in so that she could finish her sophomore year before moving back to Washington.

"Hello?" Maya answered.

"_Hey, I'm off my shift now. Meet me at my car?"_

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"_See ya._" Maya hung up her cell phone and stood. She dusted the sand off her shorts and took on last look at the setting sun. Maya slowly turned around and walked towards the boardwalk. Half way down, she ran into Alex who filled the silence with his chatter about his slow work day at the skate shop.

"Are you alright?" he asked once they were in his car.

"As alright as I can be," she replied with a smile small. He leaned over and hugged her.

"You'll be fine." He gave her his own smile. "If it doesn't work out there, you can always come back and stay with us."

Maya smiled at the thought, but she knew it was highly unlikely. Her grandma surprised her when she fought with Alex's parents to be her sole guardian.

"If only," she finally said.

"Or you can look at it this way," Alex began as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Only two more years and you'll be 18 and off to college. San Diego State, baby! Remember? You promised!"

Maya laughed. She loved how Alex always brought out her good mood. Of course, she didn't think of him romantically or anything, though at one point she did. But after one awkward kiss, they both realized that friends was all they'd ever be.

Her laughter soon subsided and sadness crept back into her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered.

"Me, too, Maya," he said, giving her another smile, this time a sad one. "But we'll keep in touch, right? You won't forget me?"

"Yeah, because La Push is so fast paced and full of so many exciting things to keep me busy, I will forget all about you Alex Martin!" Maya teased. She didn't know it then, but eventually she'd find that she wasn't far off from the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic! A little background info: This is set during Breaking Dawn. All of the imprints will be original characters of mine. I only kept Emily as the imprint for Sam because I think they are perfect together. This will be told in third person.

Please review so I know what you all think!


End file.
